


Just Over The Horizon

by Mariah Shepard (Vesania94)



Series: Rose Colored Glass: The Mariah Shepard Story [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Past Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Scars, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Mariah%20Shepard
Summary: “Joker, get the shuttle down here. I’m done with this colony.”Mariah Shepard gets embarrassingly drunk trying to forget the disappointment on Kaidan's face.





	1. Chapter 1

 

She sat in the starboard cargo hold, eyes closed, legs folded around her. Almost meditating, definitely sulking. The door was locked, leaving her in the silence and light as the Normandy creaked around her. She felt hollow, like someone had taken a straw and sucked out everything inside her. Thoughts. Cares. Warmth.

She took a gulp from the bottle that sat half empty next to her. It burned her throat as it went down, warmth flowing from her insides to her outsides as she rocked back and forth, trying to make sense of what had happened.

He had _loved_ her.

Goddamn it, why had he had to say that?

She took another swig from the bottle and hummed to herself. Krogan moonshine. It was the only stuff that could get her really properly drunk enough to forget after Cerberus’ enhancements. And Lord did she want to forget right now. It was as though the disappointment of her former friend –her lover– was etched onto her eyelids, and with every sip the image got blurrier and blurrier. Maybe by the end of the bottle she’d forget that look.

She almost snorted, taking another long pull from the bottle. She’d never forget that look. Or live it down.

Of course, why should she have to live with it, she thought, continuing to drink from the bottle. It was almost empty at this point. What did that son of a bitch even deserve an explanation for? She had been in a coma! If she had been able to contact him she would have. And it wasn’t like the Alliance was doing anything to put her sorry ass back together. You know, after she saved the goddamn galaxy.

Wasn’t her fault…

Ungrateful bastard.

She stood up slowly, her vision lagging slightly behind as she turned towards the door to unlock it. She didn’t feel good. Finishing off the bottle, she tossed it into a corner, stumbling over to the lock. The door whooshed open to reveal Garrus, his hand raised as if about to knock.

“Mariah! I was wondering where you were.”

“Hey Garrus,” she said. Or at least she attempted to say. She was pretty sure what came out of her mouth was “Hedgerous” which she knew somewhere in her brain wasn’t even a word. She took another step and tripped, falling forward into him.

“How much have you been drinking?” he asked incredulously. She giggled.

“Jus’ one…”

“Just one?”

“…bottle,” she finished, trying to pick herself up. He steadied her, looking nervous.

“You smell like a krogan.” His mandibles flicked in disgust.

It made her laugh again, bringing both her hands up to point at him. “Bing. Right on the money Vakari’n”

“Spirits you weren’t–“ he stopped and pulled her into the cargo hold again, setting her against a pile of boxes. The bottle clinked on his foot, and he bent to pick it up. “Mariah. Where did you even get this?”

“...around.”

Garrus growled. “I’m taking you to Doctor Chakwas.”

“No. Nonononono. She can’ see me like this. Garrus. Please?” It came out of her mouth in a rush of slurred drivel.

“Tough shit. Start walking,” he spat, pulling her upright. She tripped over her own feet again, frowning.

“So mean to me. Why’s everyone so mean today,” she whined. 

“I’m not being mean. I’m being cautious. You’re going to kill yourself drinking that swill,” Garrus groaned, picking her up again and moving her towards the door.

Mariah pouted, sticking her lip out and huffing. “Still mean.”

“You’re still drunk.”

“Gimme fifteen minutes Vakarian,” she muttered. She felt sleepy, and fought a yawn. “Fifteen minutes… and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Sure you will sweetheart,” Garrus chuckled. “How about I just put you to bed instead?”

“Soun’s like a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mariah leaned on Garrus heavier and heavier as they made their way towards his bunk, until he was practically supporting her as the alcohol rushed through her system.

“Garrus?” she whispered, her voice weak.

“Hm?”

“I don’ feel too good.”

Garrus looked down at her. She was looking quite pale, even more so than her usual pallor. Almost green.

_Oh no._

“Hold on. I’ve got you. I’m just going to carry you, okay?”

“I’m gonna be sick…” Mariah groaned, clapping a hand over her mouth as Garrus swept her knees out from under her, lifting her as though she weighed no more than a feather.

“Not on me you won’t,” Garrus chided, hurrying her into the women’s restroom. It was blessedly deserted, not a soul in sight. He locked the door behind him.

Delicately, he placed Mariah down by one of the toilets, and grimaced as she wretched into the bowl, the acidic smell of bile and half digested alcohol filling the air as she emptied herself of the Krogan moonshine. Her shoulders shook, but not just from vomiting.

Gently, ever so gently, Garrus brushed her hair back from her face, the dark brown looking black in the gloom of the blue lights dimmed for nighttime. His fingers brushed over the latticework of scars on her cheek. She flinched away from him.

“Don’t look. It’s not healed yet,” she mumbled, her voice echoing in the metal as she rested her forehead against the cold seat.

“Neither is mine,” Garrus chuckled. “We match.”

Slowly she sat up and leaned against the wall, wiping her mouth on her arm. She grimaced and reached above her, flushing the toilet with the push of a button.

“Thanks.” Mariah’s voice was hoarse, and she coughed a bit as she settled against the wall. Garrus sat next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Want to talk about it?”

“You’ve seen me cry enough Vakarian.” Her head slowly lowered onto his shoulder, eyes sliding shut. “Still, I don’t know what I would do without you. I feel so lost right now.”

Garrus hesitated, and then wrapped his arm around Mariah, pulling her against him. He could feel her hum gently against his chest. He didn’t want to admit how intoxicating it was.

“You need a break from all this. A chance to relax. You haven’t gotten that lately have you?” Garrus said, sighing. Mariah laughed and lifted her head, flashing him a lopsided smile.

“And you’re going to do that? Take me out on the town? Show me a good time?” She was giggling, her hand lifting to rest on his chest. Garrus laughed along with her.

“We’ve all seen you dance Shepard, I know you can’t.”

“Just because I can’t dance in a club doesn’t mean I can’t dance,” Mariah challenged. “Papa thought I ought to be a proper little lady.”

“And now look at you, drinking, smoking, and AWOL after being risen from the dead by terrorists,” Garrus snorted.

Mariah laughed again. Really laughed this time. A sparkling, high pitched wonderful laugh that made his heart soar.

“So how am I, an all around bad-girl as you so aptly pointed out, supposed to relax right now?” she asked, still laughing. She leaned up against him again. “Especially since I’m still dizzy.”

“How about I make good on my earlier promise and take you to bed,” Garrus sighed, shifting to help lift her off the floor.

“Phrasing, Vakarian,” Mariah muttered. Garrus laughed haltingly, gently supporting her.

“Well, a good, honorable commander such as yourself wouldn’t be caught dead with a vigilante such as myself.”

“I never said that,” Mariah protested, wobbly taking steps towards his bunk. “You just said it yourself, look at me now!” She winked at him, walking away from him and purposefully swinging her hips a little.

The door to his bunk hissed open and Mariah plopped down on the bed, shucking off her shoes and throwing them into a corner. Garrus sat down next to her. She could see the shiny healed skin in the nightglow, and reached up to touch it, but hesitated.

“It’s okay. I know it’s not pretty. But Dr. Chakwas did a good job,” Garrus said, taking her hand and guiding it to his face. She traced the scars, exploring the delicate webbing of healing flesh.

“I think they’re beautiful,” Mariah whispered. She turned his face towards hers. She was blushing.

He could see the subtle matrix of red light coming from her cheek, and reached up and traced it with a talon. She flinched, but didn’t pull away.

“Turians like scars. They say it shows character. Never thought you would be one for them either,” Garrus hummed.

“You like my scars?”

“Mariah,” Garrus said, stroking her cheek again. “I think you’re beautiful.” He grinned as she flushed bright red and hid her face. “We should go to sleep.”

Mariah pressed herself into the corner, pulling a blanket over herself. Garrus crawled in behind, a respectable distance from her and turned off the nightglow, plunging the room into darkness. She listened to his breathing evening out, her own mind racing a thousand miles a minute.

“Garrus?”

“Hmm?” he groaned, reaching out in the darkness. Mariah felt her heartrate jump as his hand patted her arm.

“Can I sleep a little closer to you tonight? It’s kind of cold.”

She heard him chuckle and sigh. “Sure.”

Carefully she snuggled up to him, tugging her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn’t get tangled. She gasped quietly as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

“Garrus?”

“Yeah Mariah?”

“Don’t leave me alone tonight? Please?” She could hear the pleading in her own voice.

“I promise. Get some sleep."

“Goodnight…” 

She felt him smile against her head. “Goodnight Mariah. I’ll be right here if you need me.”


End file.
